The invention relates to fuel supply systems for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to fuel injection systems and, still more particularly, to fuel injection systems for two-stroke internal combustion engines.
The invention also relates to arrangements for injecting a fuel/gas mixture into the air intake system or combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. Furthermore, the invention relates to arrangements for injecting a mixture of compressed gas and fuel into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.